


I See the Light

by juniversefactory



Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Idk how to tag anymore, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mentions of Death, Sacrifices, Wonhui - Freeform, happy ending? hahaha, happy wonhui day!, mentions of illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Junhui has only one wish every year: to see the world from outside.How can he see the world when no one will set him free? Will someone be there to save him?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Junhui's birthday but I wasn't able to finish it. But here I am, I was able to finish it for WonHui day (though I wasn't satisfied lol).
> 
> Also, if you've read my works "Till My Heartaches End" and "A Whole New World", you might find similar dialogues and scenes here. Most of the scenes in AWNW were originally written for this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> HAPPY WONHUI DAY! ^^

It’s been seventeen long years since Junhui went out of the Wen mansion. For seventeen years, he was forbidden to go out or to even breathe fresh air. For seventeen years, he’s been trapped inside. But he can’t do anything about it nor even complain about it. 

Like a modern day Rapunzel, Junhui cannot set his foot off the Wen mansion. Is he cursed? Does he have magical golden hair that glows when he sings? Does he have an evil stepmother who caged him inside? Unfortunately, the answer to all questions is no. No magic, powers nor spirits are involved.

Junhui has a weak heart, literally and figuratively. He has inherited his father’s condition. He suffers from familial dilated cardiomyopathy (the heart muscle doesn't contract normally and cannot pump blood very well). It’s highly dangerous for Junhui to feel fatigue or even extreme emotions because it affects his heart very much.

That is the reason why Junhui has been locked inside their mansion since he was six. That one incident in school, where he was just running along in the playground with other kids, almost took his life. If not for the doctor's very fast response, then he would no longer be alive today.

From that day on, Junhui was forced to stay. He was homeschooled until he finished high school. Even so, Junhui learned a lot. He had voice lessons, piano lessons and other lessons he requested to learn. His mother granted all of his requests, with the condition that he won’t request for something strenuous that might affect him.

His mother is not an evil witch. She’s just, like any mother, overprotective of Junhui and his health. For the fear of losing him like how she lost her husband, she can’t afford to lose Junhui too. It was a tough decision to lock him inside the mansion, but it was for the best. As much as she wanted to let Junhui go wherever, she couldn’t help but overthink about any situation that can harm her son.

“Young master, your tutor is here.” Vernon, his personal assistant, announces. Junhui’s mother got him a personal assistant as she is not always available due to her work. She has taken over her husband’s work so it made her very busy.

Junhui’s eyebrows arched up, “Tutor? What do I have to do with a tutor?” Junhui cannot recall anything his mother told him about a tutor. Did he miss something from her?

Vernon answers, “I believe he’s the one who will teach you for your college entrance exams.”

“Oh.” Junhui responds. He may have forgotten what his mother told him, but he knows that he needs to study for CETs. 

Vernon guides Junhui to their study hall. Because it is the Wen mansion, it isn’t impossible to have a study hall there. It was specifically built for Junhui so he may have a school feel inside their home whenever he has his classes.

When Junhui enters the study hall, he sees a man, maybe around his age, wearing glasses, a polo shirt while reading a book. Junhui can’t help but stare at the fine man in front of him. He sees various people coming to his home but never saw someone like him. He smiles. Junhui thinks he looks gorgeous.

The man senses Junhui’s appearance so he immediately closes the book and stands up. Junhui giggles softly due to the man’s slight panic. The man walks in front of him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were already there.”

Junhui beams a soft smile, “It’s okay. You didn’t have to panic. It’s just me.” He offers his right hand, “I’m Junhui.”

“I’ve heard.” The man receives it, “I’m Jeon Wonwoo. I’ll be your tutor for your CETs.”

“Wonwoo.” Junhui repeats.  _ What a nice name he’s got _ . He thinks.

Wonwoo explains everything he needs to. The lessons, the schedule, and some basic rules that he sets. While Junhui listens to him, he notices how meticulous Wonwoo is to every detail. His things are neat. He’s well-prepared about everything.

Junhui can’t believe they’re really starting a lesson today. Out of all the instructors who taught him, Wonwoo is the only one who insisted on starting on the very first meeting. He wants to protest but he can’t do anything about it. Also, Wonwoo firmly said in the beginning that he takes everything about this tutoring seriously so they won’t waste any time. 

“Can we take a break? You’ve been talking for three hours straight, I’m afraid you're gonna lose your voice.” Junhui chuckles, “Also, I hear your stomach growling. Aren’t you hungry?”

Wonwoo freezes on the spot, “I-I don’t really notice that I’m hungry most of the time.”

“That’s a bad habit! You should eat.” Junhui glances at the door and sees Vernon standing there, “Oh Vernon, perfect timing! Please get us something to eat.” He faces Wonwoo again, “What food do you want to eat?”

“Uhh…” Wonwoo doesn’t know what he wants to eat to be honest. He just wants to get his work done and go home. Besides, he still needs to review for himself. Also, he’s too starstruck with Junhui’s presence that’s why he’s speechless.

Not waiting for Wonwoo to respond, Vernon already leaves the hall. Junhui instructed him to get anything delicious so he could let his tutor choose. 

“So what do you do for work?” Junhui asks. Truth to be told, he doesn’t usually ask his instructors like this. He’s really interested in Wonwoo the moment he saw him earlier.

“Just… this. I’m actually just about to enter college… like you.” Wonwoo cannot complete his sentences well as he is intimidated with the presence of Junhui. He’s a Wen. Everybody knows how powerful and intimidating the Wens are, and Wonwoo is not an exemption to those who look up to them.

Wonwoo is the top 1 in their batch. He was recommended by their school’s head to Mrs. Wen as she was looking for a tutor for Junhui. Mrs. Wen wants the best for Junhui so she thought Wonwoo is the perfect person to tutor Junhui.

“So my guess was right. You’re around my age,” Junhui smiles. When he notices Wonwoo not looking at him, he taps his shoulder, “Hey. Are you scared? Don’t be. I’m just me. If you’re curious about something, you can ask me. I like it when other people talk to me. All I ever talk to is Vernon and some of our maids here.”

Wonwoo looks at him. Now he’s curious about Junhui. How come he needs a tutor like him, at home, than being somewhere else to study for CETs? Usually, rich people or others who can afford, enroll themselves to review centers. But why does Junhui have to stay at home?

“You’re really quiet huh?” Junhui asks, “Okay, since you don’t want to ask anything. I’ll just tell you something about myself.”

Junhui talks about some basic information about himself. His age, birthday, favorite color, and favorite animal which caught Wonwoo’s attention. Both of them love cats. And that’s how Junhui hears Wonwoo’s voice again.

“So cats can get you talking,” He giggles. Hearing these soft giggles, Wonwoo’s heart begins to swell. Why does this lad have a sweet voice? Why does it affect Wonwoo so much? 

“I have two cats at home. Do you own cats, too?” Wonwoo asks. Junhui responds no, his mother won’t let him have pets around. Also, his mother is allergic to fur so it’s really impossible for him to have one.

When the food came, they ate and talked more. Wonwoo slowly feels less intimidated along his conversation with Junhui. Junhui, on the other hand, tells Wonwoo that he shouldn’t feel shy around him as he wants to be friends with him.

✨✨✨

Few days went on, the two became close. Junhui’s mother met Wonwoo one time and it was like the most breathtaking moment Wonwoo has ever encountered. He perceived Junhui’s mother as one of those evil mothers in dramas (who are intimidating as hell) but when Wonwoo met her, she’s like the complete opposite. She looks exactly like Junhui, a soft and very friendly person.

“Wonwoo, can you sneak me out of this house? I’m really bored.” Junhui pouts.

Wonwoo looks at him, “Don’t you go out?”

Junhui shakes his head, “Mom won’t let me.” Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say so he stayed silent. He guesses that Junhui doesn’t want to tell it because it might be too personal. But why would his mother lock him inside this mansion? Wonwoo thinks.

“Please?” Junhui pleads, making Wonwoo’s stomach feel funny. Why does Junhui look at him that way? Does he know that it makes Wonwoo’s heart swell?

“I… I don’t know. I mean, where do you want to go?” Wonwoo is not sure if this is right. Although he feels that Junhui needs to breathe fresh air. He noticed Junhui’s eagerness to go out as he mentions all of the places he wants to go to.

Junhui really wants to go anywhere else. He wants to stroll around the parks, see children running around, couples riding bikes, families on their get-together and so on. He wants to feel the fresh breeze of air. 

Aside from going to the parks, he wants to go to Disneyland to see the water show or the fireworks. He never went there. He just saw it on vlogs on the internet. 

“I badly want to see the fireworks for myself. The fireworks my mother set every New Year’s Eve is not enough. I want to experience it myself. Plus the fact that it’s in Disneyland, I need to see it so bad. I wanna see it!” Junhui explains. While he does, Wonwoo can’t miss the sparkling eyes and the soft smile Junhui shows when he talks. Wonwoo finds him adorable. He’s still like a little kid inside a 23 year-old body.

“Did you go to Disneyland already, Wonwoo?” Junhui asks. Wonwoo nods in response, saying he went there when he was six and he barely remembers it. Junhui pouts, “At least you can say that you went there.” He sighs.

Lost in thoughts, Wonwoo was interrupted when he felt someone poking his cheek. Junhui chuckles, “You’re so serious. Talk to me, Wonwoo.”

The two got along pretty well. Wonwoo started to open up a bit of himself to Junhui which he found very comfortable. Wonwoo doesn’t really trust people easily but with Junhui, he felt like he’s known him for ages. 

✨✨✨

For two months of teaching Junhui, their feelings for each other developed. Their flirting became so frequent. They steal glances as if they’re not the only people inside the study hall. Butterflies in their stomachs whenever they see each other everyday.

There are times that they’ll just take a break from studying just to stare at each other. There are times that Junhui holds Wonwoo’s hand randomly, and vice versa. There are times that they’ll just throw heart eyes at each other. Everything they do seems like a pretty normal thing for them.

But even when they got closer, Junhui didn’t tell Wonwoo about his condition yet. He can’t let him know. He doesn’t have the courage to explain everything to him. 

“Junnie, it’s our last day today so we won’t do anything anymore.” Wonwoo says as he fixes the papers, “And I’ll be taking my CETs on Tuesday of next week.”

Junhui’s mood suddenly falls, “That… was fast.” He pouts, “I don’t know when I’ll take my CETs though. Mom hasn’t set a date yet. For sure I’ll be taking it here.”

“Why aren’t you going anywhere? Are you really just stuck here?” Wonwoo asks, “Is your mother so strict of you?”

Junhui shrugs, “Well, I guess she has reasons though. I’m pretty used to it. But of course, I still want to go out.” 

An idea struck Junhui's mind. He doesn’t usually think of sneaking out of the mansion but today is an exemption. He just wants to go out and spend more time with Wonwoo as it is their last day. Who knows, they might not see each other anymore especially when Wonwoo starts going to his university once he passes the CETs.

He glances at Vernon who’s currently beside the door, “Vernon, is mother going home tonight?”

Vernon shakes his head, “I believe Madam will be out of town until Monday.”

When Junhui hears that, he stands up and tries to convince Vernon to let him go out today. Vernon hesitates because it’s a specific rule for Junhui not to go out. However, seeing Junhui this desperate makes Vernon think. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to the staff. But I’ll go with you. I’ll drive.” Vernon says which makes Junhui jump like a little kid.

“Let’s go, Wonwoo.” Junhui utters as he pulls Wonwoo’s wrist.

The two, along with Vernon, drive to Anaheim to visit Disneyland. It’s Junhui’s specific request for them to go there as he badly wants to see the park and everything there.

Along the ride, Junhui is having an internal conflict.  _ What if my mother knew about this, will she get mad at me? What if I get in trouble for going out? What if… But it’s just this time, though. I really just want to see this place. Even just for once. Will this be betraying mother’s trust? _

Wonwoo senses the tension on Junhui’s face so he reaches for his hand and intertwines it with his. Junhui looks at him with evident shock on his face. 

Wonwoo squeezes his hand, “Hey, I don’t know what’s running on your mind but I’m just here, okay? Vernon is here, too. We’ll make sure nothing goes wrong.” Wonwoo uses his free hand to caress Junhui’s face, “Don’t worry about anything. We’ll go there to enjoy, remember? It’s your dream to see it.”

Junhui feels less tense as minutes ago. How can Wonwoo do that? How can he manage to make Junhui calm down? If the tension prolongs, it might put Junhui in danger. Fortunately, Wonwoo is there to make him feel at ease.

“Young master, we can only choose one park.” Vernon announces as they arrive at Disneyland. Because it’s too risky to be out frequently, Vernon tells him to only choose one. Of course, Junhui follows. As much as he wants to go to both parks, he can’t.

Wonwoo suggests going to Disneyland park because he knows Junhui wants to see the fireworks so bad, “Since it’s your first time to visit this park, I recommend it so you can feel the Disney atmosphere really well.”

The three lads try out different rides. When the ride is extreme for Junhui’s standard, Vernon reminds him about it secretly and decides not to ride it. Good thing Wonwoo doesn’t notice this because he’s going to be suspicious about it.

“Junhui, there’s a parade later. Do you want to watch it?” Wonwoo asks.

Junhui nods, “Yes, of course!”

They find a very nice spot in Main Street USA just in time for the parade to start. Junhui feels giddy about it that all Wonwoo sees on his face is pure happiness. How can one be this innocent and cute at the same time?

The parade starts with the marching band along with the big floats with overflowing designs as well as mascots and portrayers of Disney characters. Junhui is delighted with everything he sees right now. He can’t express everything in words but he surely is happy.

When the parade reaches the Disney princesses, the familiar songs play and Junhui sings along.

_ “And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the fog has lifted _

_ And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the sky is new _

_ And it's warm and real and bright _

_ And the world has somehow shifted _

_ All at once everything looks different _

_ Now that I see you.” _

Wonwoo is a bit surprised but he’s somehow astonished at how sweet Junhui’s voice is. Junhui is surely overflowing with not only charms, but also talents. He remembers one time when he caught him playing the piano or that one time when he insisted on cooking lunch.

“You know what?” Junhui breaks Wonwoo’s thoughts, “I feel like I’m Rapunzel.” Wonwoo just looks at him, “Though I do not have a magical long hair that glows or I do not have an evil stepmother, but I feel like I’m locked up in a tower because of being caged inside my own home.”

Just when Wonwoo is about to ask him why, because he was not intrigued by it, Vernon interrupts them by giving them snacks and drinks. Maybe it’s not the right time to ask him about it or he might feel uncomfortable if he opens it up.

After the parade, their adventure continues. They explore the whole park, ride other rides, visit exhibits and so on. 

When it’s about time for the fireworks show, Vernon secures them a great spot. It shows the full view of the castle that’s just perfect for the show. 

The show starts with Disney's introduction, followed by the show’s main song, then Peter Pan. When it reaches Tangled, Wonwoo hears a sniffing sound beside him. He sees Junhui trying to hold back his tears.

_ “All those days watching from the windows _

_ All those years outside looking in _

_ All that time never even knowing _

_ Just how blind I've been.” _

As an instinct, Wonwoo grabs Junhui’s hand and squeezes it. Junhui looks at him straight to his eyes.

_ “And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the fog has lifted _

_ And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the sky is new _

_ And it's warm and real and bright _

_ And the world has somehow shifted _

_ All at once everything looks different _

_ Now that I see you.” _

Along with the music, Wonwoo calls him and he slowly closes the gap between them. Their lips meet. The warmth Junhui feels on his lips make his heart react uncontrollably. 

_ My chest hurts. _ He thinks. But he doesn’t want to stop this. Everything feels just as perfect.

Junhui places his arms around Wonwoo’s nape, slowly moving his lips as a response. They devour each other’s lips as if they’re sharing an ice cream for the first time. Junhui seems like he’s reaching his peak of happiness through this kiss. 

For the first time in his life, he felt this sensation - the feeling of undefeatable butterflies in his stomach that makes his heart waver like crazy. But that waver makes it dangerous for him.

The intense the sensation Junhui feels, the harder it is for him to breathe. His heart clenches because of the extreme emotion he’s feeling. He’s fighting for it, not wanting to part from Wonwoo.

Junhui grunts in pain. Wonwoo pulls back, “Junhui? Junhui?” He calls him. He slowly shakes him but Junhui’s vision becomes blurry. 

“Won-” Junhui calls him, struggling to utter a word. He holds his chest, crumpling the shirt he’s wearing, because of the unbearable pain. It seems like the pain he felt the first time after seventeen years.

“Wonwoo.” 

That was the last word he spoke when everything turned black.

✨✨✨

“Young master, you got a letter.” Vernon announces. Junhui asks where it was from, “It’s from Mr. Jeon.”

Junhui’s ears perk up upon hearing the name. Even though he was interrupted to what he’s reading, he can’t just ignore the letter. Especially when he knows who sent the letter.

“Thank you, Vernon.” Junhui giggles, “It’s been a while since I got his letter.” Vernon smiles at his master, knowing that simple things like this make him happy. He excuses himself for Junhui to read his letter on his own. 

_ Dear Junnie, _

_ It’s been a while since I wrote you a letter. I apologize for that. I got busy with college and all academic-related stuff. Hopefully, I will be able to breathe from these the following week after midterms. _

_ University of Tokyo is a great university, like what they always say. I’m so impressed with everything here right now. _

_ Anyways, how are you? I hope you’re doing just fine and recovering well. I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you during your surgery. Did it hurt you? Did you cry? I would’ve held your hand so you won’t cry. _

_ Please take care of yourself always. I know you have a new heart but please still stay cautious, especially if I'm not there to guide you. _

_ If you’ve received this letter, please send me a text message. _

_ I love you, Junnie. I hope to see you soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Wonwoo _

_ PS. I have a surprise for you along with this letter. They’re stickers I got from Disneyland. I know how much you love stickers and Disney, right? _

_ Fireworks and water shows in Tokyo Disney Resort are fascinating. I wish I could watch them with you.  _

Junhui sniffs, “Damn, Wonwoo is still so cheesy.” He looks at Vernon, “I miss him so much, Vernon.”

“He’ll come back after his semester, right? Don’t be sad.” Vernon comforts him.

✨✨✨

It’s been eight years since that fearful incident happened. How can time fly so fast? He can never forget everything that happened.

“Vernon, what happened here?” Mrs. Wen asked. She cut off her trip out of town upon hearing this emergency. She immediately drove her way back to attend to Junhui. When Vernon is about to answer, she sees Wonwoo standing on the other side.

Mrs. Wen slapped Wonwoo, “You! Jeon Wonwoo! How could you do this? I entrusted my son to you because I know he likes your company! But how could you sneak him out like this? Don’t you know his condition? Junhui could’ve died if the doctors didn’t attend to him immediately!”

Wonwoo stayed silent, unable to process everything. First, he was slapped by Junhui’s mother. Second, he didn’t understand Junhui’s condition so he had no idea what Mrs. Wen just said. 

Vernon answered in Wonwoo’s place, “Madam, I’m sorry but I think you should put the blame on me.” Mrs. Wen looked at him, “It was me who approved young master Junhui’s request to go out. Mr. Wonwoo had nothing to do with this.

“Like how much you want to give everything to the young master, I think I felt that too. For the first time in seventeen years, he desperately asked me to go outside, to visit Disneyland, to see the place and the fireworks. When we arrived there, he seemed like the most innocent and the happiest person that ever existed. It’s the happiest I’ve seen him. I’m sorry if I didn’t follow the rule for keeping him inside the mansion. Also, Mr. Wonwoo didn’t know anything about it. Young master told me not to tell him his condition because he doesn’t want Mr. Wonwoo to worry about him all the time.” Vernon bowed his head, “Again, I’m very sorry. I deserve to be punished.”

When Mrs. Wen heard Vernon’s side, she immediately apologized to Wonwoo for slapping him. Wonwoo accepted her apology because she understood why she acted that way. 

While Junhui is still being treated, Mrs. Wen talked to Wonwoo about Junhui and his condition. At that moment, Wonwoo learned about Junhui’s heart condition, how he had it and how his father died because of the same condition. 

“I’m just trying to protect him. I’m scared of losing Junhui, he’s the only one I have with me.” She sighed, “Maybe this won’t happen if I didn’t become overprotective of him.”

Wonwoo shook his head, “No, Mrs. Wen. I think you have a right to feel that towards Junhui, knowing his condition is a risky one. From what I observe, Junhui never talked about you negatively, well, aside from the fact that you don’t let him go outside. I know Junhui loves you so much and he understands you.” Wonwoo assures her.

Wonwoo can’t help but feel worried for Junhui.  _ He really knows how to hide and endure the pain. It doesn’t show whenever we’re together. _ He thought.

“I think Junhui likes you, Wonwoo.” Mrs. Wen continued, “I’ve never seen Junhui happier than ever. Maybe Vernon saw it too. It’s not just because he got out and saw the fireworks, he feels whole whenever he’s with you. Also, you’re a great guy and I like you for my son. I just hope his condition won’t be something to be ashamed of.”

“Mrs. Wen, with or without the condition, Junhui is a great guy. Your son is a beautiful person in and out. I’ve never met someone like him.” Wonwoo smiled.

Their conversation was interrupted when the doctors and nurses came out of the room. They assured that Junhui was in a stable condition. Junhui was transferred to a private room so he could rest properly.

Junhui woke up after two days, surprised to see his mother and Wonwoo beside him. He was trying to get up but his mother stopped him. He looked at his mother and tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m sorry for breaking your trust, mom. I’m sorry for going out without telling you.” Junhui apologized. His mother stopped him and assured him that everything was fine and he didn’t have to apologize for it. His mother also told him that Wonwoo stayed in the hospital while he was still unconscious. Wonwoo brought his review materials with him so he could review while waiting for Junhui to wake up.

“Wonwoo, your CET will be tomorrow, right? Why are you still here? I believe Vernon can look after me.” Junhui asked. He felt bad for Wonwoo being there knowing that his CET will be the following day.

Wonwoo shook his head, “I insisted on staying here, though.” He points out the bag beside him, “I have everything ready for tomorrow.”

Junhui felt his heart skip a beat. It’s dangerous to feel that but he can’t help it, especially when Wonwoo just made his heart pound for his simple gestures and actions.

Junhui got discharged after a week. Wonwoo had been visiting him at their mansion whenever he could. It had been a routine for him to visit Junhui at home.

Wonwoo asked Junhui to be his boyfriend one day and it was like the happiest day for the both of them because Junhui didn’t hesitate to say yes. Why would he say no to Wonwoo when they knew from the start that they'd end up together? Also, Junhui knew that his mother approved of Wonwoo.

Challenges are part of life and relationships. No one can just ignore nor dodge it when it comes to your way. If it comes, one should be ready for it. Wonwoo and Junhui weren’t exemptions so they also encountered challenges in their lives and their relationship.

The two faced different challenges when Junhui passed his CET then entered the university where Wonwoo applied. Junhui’s mother hesitated to let Junhui go, but since he’s already in college and his condition is somehow manageable by his medications, she approved of it. 

Because of the difference in their programs, their buildings are far from each other. Wonwoo took biomedical science while Junhui took an international studies program. Even so, Wonwoo made sure that he could meet up Junhui for lunch and take him home after their classes. 

Though there were unavoidable incidents where Junhui was taken to the hospital, both of them graduated and received their diplomas for the bachelor’s degree.

Another challenge came when Wonwoo was accepted into the University of Tokyo, it should’ve been a happy day for them. But, as life tried to play with them, Junhui experienced the worst chest pain ever. Instead of celebrating Wonwoo’s achievement outside somewhere, they celebrated it in the hospital with Junhui being unconscious. 

Because of what happened, Wonwoo was having second thoughts of flying to Tokyo to study. He didn’t want to leave Junhui behind, especially not in this condition. 

When Junhui got better again, they talked about it. Wonwoo told him his plan of finding a new university around the country so they’d just be closer to each other. Junhui didn’t like the fact that Wonwoo would sacrifice his chance to his dream school because of him.

“No, Wonwoo, you can’t do that. Stepping foot to the University of Tokyo has been your dream even before we met.” Junhui pleads, “Please, go, chase your dreams. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll support you no matter what.”

With that, Wonwoo burst into tears. He hugged Junhui so tight that he didn’t want to let him go. He loves Junhui so much that he’d be willing to risk everything for him. But Junhui still pushed him to pursue his dream, how can Wonwoo love him less? 

Before Wonwoo left for Tokyo, they got the news that Junhui needed a heart transplant because his condition worsened. Junhui had to stay in the hospital until they found a new heart that’s compatible with him. Wonwoo, once again, didn’t want to leave again because he wanted to be by Junhui’s side until the transplant happened.

“Are you sure you still want me to go, Junnie?” Wonwoo asked him, holding Junhui’s hand tightly, “I can stay, you know. I can hold your hand like this.”

Junhui shook his head, “How many times do I have to tell you that I’d be fine? Mom and Vernon are here. We can always contact each other.”

Wonwoo left first thing in the morning of the following day. As much as Junhui would want to come with him to the airport, he can’t. The doctors told him to stay in the hospital grounds so they can monitor his condition.

After a year of waiting, a new heart was finally delivered for Junhui. It was the moment everyone was waiting for. Though it was a very risky procedure because it may only give Junhui a small chance to survive it. Junhui was willing to take the risk, a small chance meant something for him already. He just thought that with that small chance, he’d be able to spend the rest of his life with Wonwoo.

Junhui woke up 3 months after the heart transplant. Everyone, especially his mother, thought he won’t wake up anymore. Wonwoo was being updated with this and he can’t also stay still. He almost booked a flight back but Junhui’s mother stopped him from doing so. She reminded him of what Junhui had always been saying to him, to pursue his dream to become a doctor.

✨✨✨

The sound of the doorbell rings around the living room of the Wen mansion. Junhui calls Vernon but he’s out of sight. Instead of calling for Vernon, Junhui walks to the door himself.

The doorbell rings again, “Wait a second!” Junhui says to himself, “Who in the world would ring the doorbell, though? Aren’t there people outside to see who it is?”

Before Junhui could open the door, a familiar sound of music played from outside.

_ “All those days chasing down a daydream _

_ All those years living in a blur _

_ All that time never truly seeing _

_ Things, the way they were.” _

Junhui opens the door and it reveals Wonwoo playing the guitar while singing the second verse of his favorite song. Vernon and his mother are on the side as well, witnessing this romantic scene.

Wonwoo continues,

_ “Now he's here shining in the starlight _

_ Now he's here suddenly I know _

_ If he's here it's crystal clear _

_ I'm where I'm meant to go.” _

Junhui walks towards Wonwoo, tears fall down his eyes. Wonwoo can’t help but smile at the sight of Junhui in front of him. It’s been two years, now they see each other again.

Wonwoo hands the guitar to Vernon when he finishes the song. He gets something from his pocket and kneels on one knee. He continues the song last lines of the song,

_ “And it's warm and real and bright _

_ And the world has somehow shifted _

_ All at once everything looks different _

_ Now that I see you.” _

“Junhui, from the moment I laid my eyes on you inside the study hall, I knew that I fell for you. You’ve captured every bit and pieces of my heart. And from that moment until today, I see the light that surrounds you whenever I look at you.” Wonwoo opens the small box on his hands, “Wen Junhui, my world is incomplete without you. Are you willing to spend your life with me?”

Junhui nods without any hesitation, “Yes, I am. I’m more than willing to spend my life with you, Wonwoo.” He accepts the ring and Wonwoo places it on his finger. 

Wonwoo stands up and kisses his forehead, “I knew you’d say yes.”

Junhui chokes on his tears, “How can I say no?” He pulls away and punches Wonwoo on his chest, “Why are you here anyway? Didn’t you say you have midterms?”

“I applied for an exchange program and I got accepted a month ago. God knows how much I tried to fight the urge to run here and kiss you.” Wonwoo looks at Vernon and Mrs. Wen, “They knew everything and helped me with this.” Wonwoo mouths thank you to them.

Junhui can’t believe that the man he’s been waiting for to come home is finally in front of him. Aside from Wonwoo’s presence, a bonus worth a lifetime came. He’s engaged. He’s engaged to the man he loves the most. How can he not be the happiest this day?

The couple walks around the garden, holding hands, not wanting to let each other’s hands go. Birds chirping, a cool breeze of wind blowing, everything feels and looks perfect. Of all the days Junhui has lived, this is by far the happiest for him. 

“Wonwoo, can you sing for me again?” Junhui requests. Wonwoo asks him which song, “My favorite song. The one you sang earlier.”

Both of them sing together while looking each other straight in the eyes. Like what Wonwoo said earlier, whenever he sees Junhui, everything shines. His eyes look the brightest. They’re brighter than any stars he saw.

_ “And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the fog has lifted..” _

_ “All at once everything is different _

_ Now that I see you..” _

Junhui closes the gap between them and kisses Wonwoo. Wonwoo kisses him back. Unlike the first time, Junhui feels more comfortable now. No more chest pains, no more fainting due to extreme emotions.

Junhui’s life might have been almost the same with Rapunzel who was locked in the tower for so long. But being locked inside his mansion had a very particular reason - it’s because of his condition. Junhui is, somehow, thankful for being locked in the mansion because if it wasn’t for it, he won’t be able to meet Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo completely changed Junhui’s perspective of his life. Before, Junhui thought he'd end up dying inside the four corners of his home due to his heart disease. But because of Wonwoo’s appearance in his life, his will to live and to go on with his life had become so strong.

Before, he thought he wouldn't meet anyone. He wouldn’t meet his own Flynn Rider. But look at him now, his own Flynn Rider is in front of him. His Flynn Rider saved him from being locked inside his own tower. 

Even without a broom or wings, he was able to see the world from the outside.

Even without a hint of magic, he was able to meet the love of his life.

Even without spells and potions, he was able to have a second chance to live.

Even after everything that has happened between them, Junhui and Wonwoo are still as strong as the foundations of the mansion.

They both saw the light from each other. They both saw how the fog was lifted. They saw how their worlds shifted when they met. Though another sets of challenges would come their way, they have each other to conquer them all.

“I love you, Wonwoo.”

“I love you more, Junhui.”

“I love you most.”

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached until here, then thank you so much! 
> 
> Writing has been tough the past few weeks so I was able to write only on what I can. But then again, thank you.
> 
> Again, happy WONHUI day! 
> 
> PS. If you've noticed, I love "letters" on my fics. They're just really my thing. Hahaha!


End file.
